User talk:TDK
Welcome! Hi TDK -- we're excited to have Titan Maximum Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Wrong girl... That pic is not Eden Espinosa...this is Eden: http://images.broadwayworld.com/upload/41900/eden.jpg Custom header Hi TDK. I figured out what you were trying to do and edited/tweaked Monaco.css to fix it up (do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see it). One thing I wanted to mention is that, on wider screen resolutions, the header images are too narrow. I set the background color up there to black so that the white text links aren't invisible. If you don't have a wider version of the header image, what can be done is to have the right side of the image fade to black, so that it doesn't cut off sharply. Or if you don't mind it like that, you can always leave it as is. Let me know if you need any more help with it. JoePlay (talk) 22:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) sources? references? Dude, where are you getting all your information? some obscure press conference? are you a writer on the show? are you secretly matt senreich? or just some guy who is waaayy into fan fiction? Noway555 06:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) How cool! That's way schway! Do you have a link to the press release? Noway555 06:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Claire vs Clare Hi, as an FYI according to the Adult Swim website see (here, here and here) her name is spelled with an i, I don't know how much more official you can get then the as website. Dancing is Forbidden 18:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Before you make any changes can you please provide a verifiable link to any statement made by Matt Senreich which confirms that its Clare and not Claire. Thanks. Dancing is Forbidden 23:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC)